


Get a Room

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, One Night Stands, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: A short oneshot of a drunken one night stand between my OC and Murdoc Niccals. Short and gritty.. Like him.





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and smutty I had to get down, this is the first time I have written Murdoc so I apologize if he seems a bit out of character. Also, I would not have even written this if it wasn't for the encouragement of Mckenner the writer of Blue (A 2D love story). Thanks for letting me spitball ideas at you. 
> 
> In case of any confusion since there wasn't much detail on her looks. Fayleigh MacDougall more commonly referred to as Fay is 5'3" she is what would be described as curvy with large hips and full breasts. She has a mass of long deep red curls and pale skin with a smattering of freckles along her nose and cheeks and down across her chest. Her eyes are a light blue.

He was not normally the type she would go for… She was more into the pretty boys. But at this party the drinks had been flowing and he had been a smooth talker. Fay had been a little disgusted by him when he sauntered over to her making lewd comments. It seemed no matter how many times she rejected him he was not deterred. So that is how she wound up here, in the back of a cab with the green man, his hand down her pants as she panted out his name. His uneven teeth leaving marks on her skin stopping only when the cabbie cleared his throat indicating they had arrived at the hotel. 

He made a disgruntled sound before removing his hand, “Here you git,” Murdoc reached into his pocket and threw a wad of crumpled up bills at the man in the front seat. “Come on.” He growled out opening his door and exiting the cab and walking towards the building. 

Fay quickly refastened her pants and followed him into the hotel. When she got inside it looked more like a sleazy motel than the fancy place he had been talking up when he had convinced her to leave with him. She fluffed up her curly red hair and straightened out her blouse looking around the shabby lobby spotting the green man leaning on the desk flirting with the uncomfortable looking woman behind it. “Did ya get us a room babe?” She came up, softening her voice, trying to sound seductive but it came out more breathless. 

He turned his mismatched eyes on her, a look of anger crossing his face then when she cozied up to him pressing her full breasts against his side. But then a mischievous smile crossed his lips, exposing his yellowing teeth, “Yes luv, I was just seeing if..” He glanced over at the desk worker, “Sandra here wanted to join us.” The woman sneered at them in disgust, “Suit yourself then, come on then.” He pulled her along through the lobby and onto the elevator. 

She went to go tell him off for trying to invite someone else up but she was quickly pushed to the back against the wall, his hand coming around her throat, squeezing lightly causing her to moan. She normally wasn’t into this kind of thing, hell this would be her first one night stand. “Oo, did I make ya angry?” She gasped out.

“Don’t talk back lass.” He growled out, the command in his voice going straight down her spine causing her to shudder, “I’m gonna have ta punish you.” He long tongue came out to lick his lips, he closes any space between them, pressing the length of his body against hers. “Is that what you want? You want me to teach you a lesson?” 

The thrill made her moan out his name, “Mmm,” Was her only answer the dinging of the doors opening behind him stopped any other answer. He growled letting go of her throat, stepping back slowly he grabbed her wrist pulling her along behind him down the hall to their room. When he got the door open he pushed her inside stepping in after her, “Aye now, ya don’ have ta be a prick.” Sure his rough treatment had gotten her wet and all but she did not like to be manhandled. 

He offered no apology, just stalked up to her and grabbed a fist full of her unruly red hair. “I said no talking back.” Without letting go of her he guided her to the bed, forcing her to sit down. He pulled her face forward to press against the bulge in his dark jeans, “Well?” He said pulling back on her hair so she was looking up at him, “I ain’t got all night.”  
Fay had been a bit angry at first, who did this wanker think he was pulling her hair and making demands, but the bite of his nails against her scalp was doing wonders to all but soak her panties, she let out a long moan. Her hands shaking a bit as they came up to unfasten his trousers, undoing the zip she pulled him free of his briefs. She would have to say he was average at best, but he didn’t give her much time to examine his cock before he was shoving her face forward and it was halfway down her throat. She pushed back almost immediately coughing and gagging a bit. She swallowed a few times before taking him back into her mouth taking as much of him as she could without another coughing fit. Rolling her tongue along the underside of his cock caused him to push his hips forward, his other hand burying itself in her hair gripping like the other one. 

“Mm, that’s right, you just love my cock don’t you whore.” He said before he stopped her movement, holding her head still he started to trust his hips forward. Tears welled up in her eyes and she moaned around him as he fucked her face. She knew she must look a mess; her vision was blurry from the tears meaning her makeup must be running. “AH!” He pulled his cock free of her mouth, “Open wide luv.” He grinned down at her tilting her head back with the hand in her hair the other coming to pump his cock a few more times before streams of cum shot out landing on her face and in her open mouth. 

When he was done he pulled his pants the rest of the way down stepping out of them and whipping his shirt off over his head. She watched as he did this, a little disappointed she got nothing from this but a face full of cum. “Over so soon?” She asked getting up grabbing a towel from the bathroom to clean herself up. 

“Oh, is that a complaint I hear? Did you not learn your lesson?” He came up behind her, slipping an arm around her waist letting his hand slip down her pants. “Mmm, you’re so wet for me. You get off sucking my cock?” He pushed his hips forward grinding against her ass, he was already hardening again. 

He slipped two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out slowly, “Ah,” She gasped out falling forward to lean heavily on the counter forehead pressed against the mirror. “Fuck, please.” She moaned when he added another finger, thumb rubbing at her aching clit. 

“No no,” He said his freehand coming to her throat, “You watch as I make you cum.” With that said he removed his hand completely from her pants making quick work of wrenching them down. His grip on her throat tightened her eyes shooting up to watch him behind her in the mirror. He was looking down at her black lacy panties standing out against her pale skin, “Did you put these on tonight knowing you were going to get fucked? Hm?” He asked hooking his thumb under them and slowly pulling them down.

He let go of her throat so he could use that hand to pull her panties down enough to reveal her sex. When she only moaned in response his palm came down hard on her ass with a satisfying smack. “Y-yes, I wanted ta get fucked. P-please fuck me.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” He grinned, tongue lolling out as he guided his now hard cock to her entrance snapping his hips forward thrusting inside. “I guess I would be a dick if I didn’t fuck you.” He laughed gripping her large hips digging his nails into her skin, leaving marks. Setting a punishing pace, and with his every thrust the edge of the counter dug into her stomach, and she loved every second of the abuse. His arm came around her middle and he pressed two fingers to roughly rub to her clit. 

“M-Murdoc,” She moaned, locking eyes with him in the mirror as she came, muscles clenching around him as he continued to thrust inside her roughly, “F-fuck!” This had been the hardest she had ever cum, there was a ringing in her ears and she was sure her vision had gone black for just a second. 

He didn’t take too long to follow suit, cumming inside her with a long groan. “Now pet, why don’t we take this to the bed,” He said pulling out as she lay against the counter legs shaking, “We can take a power nap and then we can try out that mirror on the ceiling huh?” He didn’t wait for an answer he just slapped her ass again and left her to make it to the bad. 

Boy was she going to deny any of this when asked but she would never forget it.


End file.
